


Visual Cues

by misura



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick stared at the drawing and frowned. "Are those <i>breasts</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visual Cues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okdreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/gifts).



Nick stared at the drawing and frowned. "Are those _breasts_?"

He sounded almost accusing, as if Cassie had grown them overnight, instead of all but shoving them in his face at every opportunity she got by way of saying, _'Yes, I'm all grown up now, you idiot, so would you maybe make up your mind about whether or not you want to do something about that?'_.

(The vision of Nick deciding that yes, he did want was still the clearest, and getting clearer by the second, which was good. She wasn't entirely sure what Nick's problem was, anyway; from what she'd seen, _lots_ of people had problems hearing a 'no', but very few seemed to miss a 'yes' or even a 'maybe'.)

(So, then.)

"No," she said, taking his hand and guiding it under her shirt. " _These_ are breasts."

Nick swallowed, like _he_ was the one who had never done this before in real time. "Are you sure?"

He really was an idiot sometimes, although at least he was _her_ idiot. Also, he was going to look pretty good once she got his clothes off of him, and of course he was _Nick_. "Well, they're in the right place and everything," she said. "So yeah, I'm pretty sure they're breasts."

"That wasn't really what I meant," he said. Both his hands were under her shirt now, though, and less than ten seconds from now, he was going to lean forwards and kiss her. A sexy kiss, not a friendly, glad-you're-still-alive, now-let-me-grab-some-blankets-so-I-can-sleep-on-the-couch kiss. Probably.

_I'm going to make you very, very happy,_ she almost said, but didn't, because she knew Nick by now. "You're going to make me very, very happy. Trust me. But, you know, no pressure. I can just draw a mustache on your face while you're asleep or something."

"All grown up, huh?" Nick asked, only he sounded amused with something else mixed in.

"One of us has to be," Cassie said. "So hey, do you want to get the best sex you've ever had, or do you want to stand around here talking and feeling me up some more?"

"Tough choice," Nick said, and she'd probably have kicked his shins for that or something, except that he immediately followed it up by leaning forwards and kissing her.

_Definitely_ a sexy kiss.


End file.
